Project Summary The University of Missouri-Columbia (MU) proposes to develop a new T34 training program (MIZZOU MARC) that will train undergraduate students from groups that are underrepresented in biomedical research to enter PhD programs on the way to becoming successful scientists pursuing careers in the biomedical workforce. Underrepresented (UR) groups include students from diverse racial and ethnic backgrounds (underrepresented minorities or URM), low income (Pell-eligible) students, and students with disabilities. The mission of our training program is to facilitate the transformation of first-year and second-year students interested in research into seniors who matriculate into doctoral programs, with the technical, operational and professional skills that contribute to success in graduate school. To accomplish this mission, we have established the following eight objectives: Objective #1: To develop and maintain an inclusive and supportive Research Apprentice community of 1st and 2nd year students. Objective #2: To provide 1st and 2nd year students with opportunities to explore their interests in research. Objective #3: To select a cohort of 10 rising juniors to be MIZZOU MARC trainees for their junior and senior years. Objective #4: To provide multiple opportunities for the MIZZOU MARC trainees to present their research at national research conferences. Objective #5: To provide training in responsible conduct of research (RCR) and in methods to enhance reproducibility. Objective #6. To provide training in the communication of scientific ideas through manuscripts and research proposals. Objective #7: To increase the number of trainees that continue in a biomedical research career after graduation from MU. Objective #8: To develop robust levels of science self-efficacy, science identity, perceived supports, and satisfaction with mentoring relationships among the MIZZOU MARC trainees. The MIZZOU MARC T34 program will implement a wide-ranging set of programmatic activities to achieve the stated Objectives. The programmatic activities, based on best practices for retention and training of students from UR backgrounds, as described in the literature, will develop the technical, operational and professional skills that will enable our trainees to flourish in graduate school and develop successful careers as PhD scientists.